Tan opuestos
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: UA. Luego de la muerte de su madre, Sasuke deberá volver a su pueblo natal para vivir con su padre, a quien no ha visto en 10 años. En medio de sus líos familiares y personales, conocerá a una peculiar chica que hará temblar su ego y todo lo que él pensaba saber sobre las mujeres. Sasuhina. Personalidades RTN.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** UA. Luego de la muerte de su madre, Sasuke deberá volver a su pueblo natal para vivir con su padre, a quien no ha visto en 10 años. En medio de sus líos familiares y personales, conocerá a una peculiar chica que hará temblar su ego y todo lo que él pensaba saber sobre las mujeres. —No entiendo por qué es tan antipática. —No lo entenderías, Uchiha, ella ha tenido una vida difícil. Sasuhina, personalidades RTN.

**Notas de autor:** Hola, mucho gusto. Leer sobre un protagonista mujeriego es del gusto de casi nadie, escribir sobre un personaje así (sasuke de RTN) lo es menos, por eso es un desafío grande para mí jaja, **no, esta no es una historia sobre como el chico cambia para mejor por el amor de la chica, esta es una historia sobre madurar y superar el pasado, sobre darse cuenta de lo muy estúpido que a veces podemos llegar a ser cuando somos unos mocosos adolescentes,** drama en general (no soy buena con el drama así que esto es un doble desafío) el tema de los padres, cliché o no, siempre se toca en el drama y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo lo más realista posible, también sacar experiencias de mi propia adolescencia me ayudará a hacerlo todo más creible.

No me gusta poner personajes como villanos, yo a todos los quiero y maltrato por igual, si un personaje es odioso o tiene una tragedia no es porque odie el personaje, asi que pido respeto, no quiero reviews diciendome lo muy hdp que soy por matar, embarazar, violar o lo que sea a tal personaje, es solo una historia.

Las personalidades de RTN se ajustarán solo para Sasuke y Hinata, Menma y Naruto estarán por separados. Siempre acepto consejos sobre como manejar a los personajes, sobre todo a charasuke que es difícil (tengo entendido que es tranquilo y serio pero que en el fondo es un mujeriego, leí CD drama de RTN y en la pelicula Naruto menciona que Sasuke al parecer es el único que no ha cambiado, por lo que asumo que así es su personalidad)

Tengo pocas historias rating M, en general soy mala para las cosas picantes, pero este fic no tendrá tantos lemmons pero si muchos limoncitos, pienso liberarme en ese ámbito xD despues de practicar mi lado pervert con un fic nejihina, pienso probar en una historia larga.

Sin más, aquí va.

**Aclaración:** a continuación es una parte que será un punto de quiebre en la trama en general, y describe de mejor manera la relación entre Charasuke y Hinata.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hinata —escuchó su grave voz en apenas un susurro, justo a sus espaldas, hizo una mueca y detuvo su andar. No se giró para encararlo.

—Mira Uchiha —habló ella, con esa dulce vocecilla que contrastaba demasiado con el veneno en sus palabras —, ya te lo dije, jamás, ni hoy ni mañana. Nunca.

Escuchó la suave risa de Sasuke, esta vez mucho más cerca de ella, tanto que su cálido aliento a naranjas le acarició el cuello y embargó sus sentidos. —Descuida, no he venido por eso —su voz se asemejaba demasiado al suave ronroneo de un puma —, he escuchado rumores ¿Sabes?

Hinata sonrió divertida. —¿Rumores? Pues hay muchos rumores sobre mí… No me digas que en serio crees que soy una ninfómana que gusta de comerse a sus parejas sexuales luego de la cópula.

Otra suave risa junto a su oreja. Estrechó los ojos con precaución.

—Y aunque así fuese, de todas maneras me gustarías —Hinata puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, se apartó unos dos pasos y giró para verlo a la cara, él esbozó una media sonrisa antes de continuar —. Me gustaría escuchar de tus propios y hermosos labios el nombre de aquel sujeto del que estás tan enamorada…

El ceño de Hinata se frunció con fuerza, lo miró casi con la boca abierta ¿Quién se creía ese Uchiha que venía a hurgar en su vida personal como si fuera su más íntimo amigo? Y pensar que la primera vez que lo vio incluso le pareció un chico tranquilo y centrado, casi tanto como Shino, ni la sombra del mujeriego ridículo que en realidad era.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Uchiha. —espetó.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, como meditando, para volver a abrirlos y clavarlos en su blanquecina mirada. —Por supuesto que lo es, él es mi mas fuerte competencia ¿no? —refutó —Además me mentiste, dijiste que no te interesaba ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los rojos y sensuales labios de Hinata se arquearon sobre sus dientes en una mueca feroz. Su puño tembló ansioso de golpear el bonito e inmaculado rostro de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no lo hizo, su mueca se transformó en una irónica sonrisa de medio lado. —¿Cómo crees Uchiha? Yo no te he mentido —dijo —. El único hombre que me ha interesado se encuentra tres metros bajo la faz de la tierra.

Sonrió más abiertamente al ver la estúpida mueca en el rostro del Uchiha. —¿Aún no lo captas? —le preguntó, y él solo se limitó a observarla con el ceño fruncido —. Ahora entiendo por que tu padre está tan decepcionado de ti...

—¡Óyeme, Hyuga, no te metas en mis asuntos fami…!

—¡Y tú no te metas en ninguno de mis asuntos! —le interrumpió casi gritando —. No te quiero en mi vida, nadie te llamó, en serio ¡vete y prueba follarte a todas las demás chicas del instituto! De seguro que puedes ¿no? Porque a mí jamás me cogerás ¿entendiste? Jamás. —dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta y emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Sin embargo dudó en sus pasos cuando sintió de nuevo una suave y corta carcajada de Sasuke Uchiha. —Te equivocas, Hinata, querida —le dijo con voz aterciopelada —yo a ti no te quiero follar… yo a ti te haré el amor.

* * *

Solo pido 5 reviews para continuar, si no, bueno, no quiero escribir a un público fantasma.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Tan opuestos.**

**.**

**La vecina Koneko-chan.**

.

_Yo no cambio _  
_Aunque lo pidan _  
_Aunque pudiera, ¿por qué querría? _  
_No me rijo por sus reglas _  
_No las quiero _  
_Tengo las mías *_

.

La luz arrebolada del atardecer llegaba por el oeste, se filtraba por la ventanilla del auto y bañaba con su rojizo fulgor las oscuras cabelleras de los hermanos Uchiha.

Al volante el mayor de los hermanos, Itachi Uchiha conducía con calma, con una expresión serena en su rostro, sus ojos oscuros se desviaban de vez en cuando para observar algo que le hubiese llamado la atención al borde de la carretera.

A su lado, desparramado sobre el asiento, audífonos embutidos en los oídos y lánguida mirada fija en el verde y monótono paisaje, Sasuke Uchiha maldecía al universo.

La estación de radio sintonizaba la empalagosa voz de una cantante pop que le cantaba a su ex novio, intercalado a eso la señal se debilitaba de vez en cuando y emitía un molesto chicharreo, sin embargo ninguno de los hermanos hacia un esfuerzo por cambiar de estación o apagar la radio, ambos demasiado ensimismados en sus propias mentes como para acercar un dedo al salpicadero.

Konoha se encontraba en el trasero del planeta, eso es lo único que Sasuke sabía con certeza, también su propio trasero estaba un poco entumecido por el largo viaje que habían emprendido desde la capital del País del Fuego hasta esa pequeña y desgraciada villa alejada de la mano de Dios.

Y bueno, todo era una mierda, una gran, asquerosa y apestosa mierda.

Uchiha Sasuke se sentía traicionado por su hermano mayor.

—_Tendrás que venir a vivir con padre —le había dicho un día al desayuno, tres semanas después de la muerte de Mikoto Uchiha. _

_Sasuke levantó la vista desde su cuenco de cereales con leche, hasta los ojos oscuros, casi idénticos, de su hermano. Le miró atónito. —No jodas. —fue la única inteligente réplica que se le vino a la embotada mente. _

_La mención del padre que no veía desde hace 10 años fue suficiente para que el ambiente aumentara su densidad. _

—_Aún eres menor —prosiguió Itachi —, alguien debe encargarse de ti, un mayor de edad, y Fugaku Uchiha es tu padre, después de todo._

_Negó con la cabeza, mechones de hebras oscuras acompañaron el movimiento. —Puedo cuidarme solo —sentenció._

—_Ya lo hablamos. el mismo día en que fue el funeral de mamá, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que necesitabas estar bajo su tutela hasta que terminaras el instituto. _

—_Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo…_

_Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la impresión. ¿Qué Fugaku Uchiha, el hombre que había destrozado a la familia Uchiha sin siquiera chistar hace diez años, ahora quería recibirlo de vuelta? Mikoto jamás había intentado introducir sentimientos de odio hacia su padre en la cabeza de su hijo m3no4, pero para Sasuke, un hombre que traiciona a su familia y no le interesa en lo más mínimo el bienestar de su hijo menor, definitivamente no era buen padre. Sabía que de no ser porque Itachi había decidido quedarse a vivir en Konoha por su cuenta Fugaku Uchiha no habría sabido nada de sus dos hijos. _

_No tenía nada que hacer en Konoha. _

—_Ya lo hablaron…_

—_Solo será un año —logró decir Itachi antes de que su hermano menor saliera de la cocina a grandes zancadas. _

El barrio residencial de Konoha era ridículamente colorido, todo el mundo tenía hermosos jardines de prado verde y las flores de temporada adornaban con sus colores las calles estrechas por donde el destartalado auto de Itachi Uchiha pasaba. Sobraba decir que fue lo que mejor pudo conseguir en los autos de segunda mano, un precio accesible para el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, quien llevaba poco tiempo trabajando como profesor en la escuela primaria de Konoha.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos, de dimensiones medianas, Sasuke observó que el jardín se encontraba verde y en buen estado, se preguntó si era Itachi el que se encargaba de mantenerlo así, pero la verdad es que no lograba imaginarse a su hermano practicando tal actividad, pero además una punzaba de dolor cruzó su pecho al recordar lo mucho que su madre amaba aquel jardín.

Si bien la casa había cambiado a lo largo de los años, Sasuke pudo reconocer con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y rabia los lugares en los que cuando era pequeño solía jugar con su hermano mayor.

Negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente para librarse de pensamientos emocionales antes de bajarse del auto.

La brisa de Konoha le dio de golpe, olvidaba que en esa zona el ambiente era mas fresco que en la capital, sobre todo a finales del verano, por una vez en todo el viaje vio algo bueno en ese pueblucho, al menos las noches en vela no serían un infierno, porque sí, estaba seguro que se venían unas cuantas noches en vela antes de acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

—Tu nueva habitación es un poco mas pequeña —le comentó Itachi mientras bajaba las maletas del automóvil —, pero no creo que tengas problemas.

Sasuke lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —¿Por qué no puedo usar mi antigua habitación? —inquirió con tono mas hostil del que le gustaba dirigirse a su hermano.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera contestar, la respuesta abrió la puerta principal de la casa y bajó tímidamente los escalones del porche, paseando la mirada curiosa desde Itachi hasta Sasuke. La respuesta de Sasuke tenía un metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura, el cabello negro lustroso y ojos del mismo tono -ocultos tras unas gafas de marco rojo -, como toda un Uchiha.

—Bienvenido a casa —murmuró la pequeña a quien Sasuke reconoció como su media hermana. Mentiría si dijera que recordaba su nombre, pues el solo tenía 7 años cuando se enteró de la existencia de esa Uchiha.

—Sasuke… —murmuró Itachi en tono de reproche al darse cuenta que Sasuke ignoraba desdeñosamente la hospitalidad de Sarada. —, ella es Sarada ¿La recuerdas?

—Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua —, como olvidarme de su existencia.

Sarada era su hermana por parte de padre, era cinco años menor que él, y su existencia fue desconocida para la familia de Mikoto Uchiha hasta que una tarde invierno mientras la supuesta feliz familia Uchiha disfrutaba de un chocolate caliente, alguien tocó a la puerta, cuando la madre de Sasuke abrió pudo ver a una mujer joven que cargaba un bebe de alrededor de dos años, la mujer buscaba a Fugaku Uchiha. La madre de Sarada estaba gravemente enferma y su tía había buscado al padre de la niña, sin saber que el hombre tenía una familia hace mucho tiempo ya. Sasuke recordaba el rostro del bebe en brazos de aquella mujer, lo recordó siempre como el rostro que había destruido a su familia, para él Uchiha Sarada representaba la aventura de su padre, su doble vida, su traición y el dolor que su madre llevó por muchos años. Un tiempo después de eso, Mikoto se marcho de Konoha, Sasuke tenía solo siete años por lo que no dudo en permanecer con su madre, Itachi, quien tenía en ese entonces trece años, y por razones que Sasuke nunca comprendió pero que su madre jamás pareció juzgar, decidió permanecer junto a su padre en aquel pueblo en el fin del mundo, aún así sus vacaciones de invierno y verano las pasaba junto a su madre y hermano.

Cuando Sasuke vio a Sarada entendió lo que había pasado, la madre de la niña había muerto y su padre había tenido que encargarse de ella, probablemente la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció en aquella casa ahora era de ella.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que Sasuke emitió como saludo. No soportaba ver el rostro de esa mocosa, y pensar en que tendrían que compartir el mismo techo no hacía mas que acrecentar su odio por Konoha y su resentimiento hacia su padre.

Itachi suspiró, sabía que su hermano no sería lo suficientemente maduro como para darse cuenta que la pequeña Sarada no tenía culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió con su familia.

—Sarada-chan, ¿por qué no preparas una limonada? El viaje estuvo muy agotador. —sugirió el Uchiha mayor para alivianar el ambiente.

La pequeña asintió de inmediato, con los ojos brillantes y un destello de admiración hacia su hermano mayor Itachi.

—Te ayudaré a ordenar las cosas en tu habitación.

—Hmp…

.

.

.

Abrochó el último botón de su blusa color negro justo en el límite donde nacían sus senos, un poco es mejor que mucho. Miró su reflejó en el espejó: ojos como los de su padre, cabello azabache heredado de su madre, al igual que aquellas finas facciones de aristócrata, las cuales en el fondo detestaba poseer, había algo en ellas que no le gustaba, eran demasiado suaves y amables, iguales a las de su madre, y Hinata sabía que sin dureza en el alma era fácil ser herida y humillada en la vida y ella definitivamente no quería correr la misma suerte que la difunta Yuhi Hyuga.

Y justamente para disimular esas características no deseadas, aplicó un poco de rímel en su ya de por si espesas pestañas, lo cual hizo resaltar su mirada desdeñosa, en los labios impregnó el labial color carmín. Le regaló una sonrisa siniestra al espejo delante de ella, la Hinata reflejada se la devolvió triunfante para luego desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se encontró con su hermana menor quien tenía la cabeza enterrada en alguna revista de adolescentes, vio como esta le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. No le dio demasiada importancia pues Hanabi podía ser odiosa en algunas ocasiones.

—Nee-san… —logró decir Hanabi antes de que Hinata alcanzara el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo la puerta se abrió antes de que este girara.

Hideki Hyuga se encontraba alto e imponente tras la puerta. Hinata trago saliva e hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede viejo?

—No creas que irás a ningún lado —la voz de Hideki era rasposa y denotaba todos los años que llevaba encima, autoritaria y fuerte.

El cuerpo de Hinata se inclino levemente hacia delante, una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro y un segundo después estaba esquivando un ágil movimiento de artes marciales de parte de su abuelo. Ella por su parte intento conectar su propio golpe pero fue imposible, bien sabía que un enfrentamiento de ese tipo con su abuelo era completamente inútil, y eso que el viejo ya estaba viene entrado en años, aún así seguía siendo un experto en las artes marciales.

La alumna no podía superar al maestro así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue correr hacia dentro de la casa, con suerte la puerta de la cocina…

—¡Mierda! —masculló cuando encontró la puerta completamente cerrada. La ventana parecía una buena opción.

—No irás mas lejos que el jardín Hinata Hyuga —escuchó la voz de su abuelo desde el interior de la casa cuando la mitad de su cuerpo estuvo fuera.

Analizó el escenario, solo podía salir hacia el jardín delantero y ahí estaría su abuelo. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras apegaba el cuerpo a la vaya de alrededor de 2 metros que separaba su jardín de la casa de los Uchiha, intentando observar desde su posición si Hideki se acercaba, al no verlo supuso que esperaba a que ella misma se entregara.

Y rayos no, en serio quería asistir a la fiesta de Kiba…

Cuando la voz de Hideki se escuchó desde la cocina, el cuerpo de la muchacha cayó pesadamente sobre el césped de la casa Uchiha, profirió una maldición en un susurro mientras se levantaba y limpiaba los restos de hierba de su ropa. Se había torcido un poco el tobillo pero podía escapar de allí, solo tenía que buscar a Itachi y pedirle que la cubriera al salir desde su casa.

La relación de Hinata e Itachi Uchiha era cercana, desde que ella había llegado a vivir junto a su casa hace dos años él había sido un gran apoyo para la chica quien se encontraba cruzando una gran crisis, y aunque a menudo ella se comportaba de manera ruda y rebelde tenía cálidos sentimientos para su vecino, aunque muchas veces él le reprochaba su comportamiento subversivo, al final siempre terminaba ayudándola.

En ese momento estaba preparada para el sermón, pero sabía que el joven no arruinaría su fuga, mal que mal asistir a la fiesta de uno de sus mejores amigos era importante para ella aunque a simple vista se viera como un simple acto rebelde de una chiquilla revoltosa.

—¡Hanabi, no cubras a tu hermana! —escuchó el grito de su abuelo desde su casa, rió por lo bajo al escuchar como su hermana protestaba negando su participación en los hechos.

El sol ya se había ido, por lo que la azulina oscuridad cubría todo, de todas maneras Hinata podía ver con relativa claridad por donde se dirigía, solo tenía que llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Itachi y lanzar alguna piedrecilla. Lamentablemente la luz de su habitación se encontraba apagada lo que significaba que él no se encontraba ahí.

Hinata caviló sus posibilidades y decidió que podía buscarlo en la planta de abajo, con suerte estaría en la cocina preparando la cena, como siempre. Se deslizó por sigilo hasta alcanzar la puerta de la cocina, la que daba al patio trasero. Le pidió a Kami que el Uchiha estuviera solo, Fugaku probablemente la delataría y a la chiquilla menor tendría que sobornarla para que no se fuera de lenguas.

No fue necesario que abriera la puerta, esta se abrió sola y un obstáculo bastante alto se posiciono frente a la Hyuga, sus ojos treparon con desdén desde el pecho de aquel molesto muro de carne –joder ¿por qué era tan alto? Le ganaba por una cabeza casi –hasta alcanzar el rostro sereno de un chico.

—¿Itachi? —masculló algo confundida. El efecto de contraluz que causaba la luz proveniente de la cocina le dificultaba analizar los rasgos del joven frente a ella, Itachi fue lo que primero que se le vino a la mente pues lo asoció su imponente estatura, el cabello negro siempre ocultando parte de su rostro y los rasgos, que a pesar de la oscuridad sobre este, se reconocían bastante gallardos. Pero había algo más… aquel definitivamente no era el olor suave de Itachi, este era mucho mas fuerte y artificial, como si se hubiese vaciado el frasco completo de perfume masculino.

Itachi jamás haría algo así.

—No soy Itachi —el sujeto le habló y su voz no era la de Itachi, no era clara, masculina y reconfortante a la vez, sonaba más como un susurro, un ronroneo de un puma, de todas maneras Hinata reconoció –en algún recoveco de sus pensamientos prohibidos –que el timbre de su voz le resultaba agradable —, pero puedo hacer lo mismo que él e incluso mejor.

La muchacha retrocedió un paso hacia atrás y agudizó mas la vista para reconocer al sujeto que le bloqueaba la entrada. Definitivamente no era Itachi, aunque el parecido era evidente, el cabello del chico era corto y mas rebelde, y su piel un tono mas clara que la de su vecino Uchiha, y aunque poseía los mismos ojos negros y penetrantes, la mirada que le lanzaba distaba mucho de cualquiera que Itachi Uchiha le hubiese regalado, sobre todo porque Itachi Uchiha jamás habría mirado su escote de esa manera.

—¿Quién joder eres tú? —escupió con claro desagrado.

—Oh —el sujeto no pareció molestarse por el tono empleado por la Hyuga —, me presento, soy Sasuke Uchiha, no sabes cuan grande es el gusto en conocerte.

Hinata alzó una ceja exceptiva, no sabía si el idiota estaba actuando o realmente estaba intentando flirtear con ella. De todas maneras esa era una pizca de información, el joven no era de Konoha, pues ningún hombre, que apreciara levemente su vida, en Konoha se habría atrevido a coquetear de esa manera a Hinata Hyuga.

—¿No eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?

—No, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber conocido este lugar antes ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Vieras que no ¿Eres el primo o algo así de Itachi? ¿Por qué no lo llamas? —Hinata intento asomarse por la puerta buscando a su vecino, sin embargo el cuerpo de Sasuke se interpuso delante, bloqueándole la visión y siguió profiriendo malos halagos ignorando por completo sus preguntas.

—De haber sabido que un ángel como tú vivía en este pueblo… —Hinata se sorprendió como el chico mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro mientras soltaba semejantes estupideces.

Sasuke avanzó un paso hacia ella, ella retrocedió bruscamente, se posicionó en su lugar con ambos brazos en jarra y una clara expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro. Sasuke siguió su trayectoria, acortando con rapidez su distancia en una sola y gran zancada, su mano serpenteó como seda por el costado de la muchacha y con cuidado la posicionó en la curva de su espalda.

—¿Por qué no me das un tour por Konoha? —Sasuke inquirió con tono persuasivo, como si ni siquiera tuviera la mínima sospecha de que su vida corría peligro.

.

.

.

Fugaku ya se había sentado en su lugar de siempre a la mesa, en la casa se percibía un aroma delicioso, y el padre de los jóvenes Uchiha infirió que Itachi había preparado algo especial ese día para recibir a Sasuke de vuelta en Konoha.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente, aún no veía a Sasuke, y aunque su fachada era calmada y seria, por dentro no sabía que hacer cuando el momento de enfrentar a su hijo menor llegara, no era desconocido para él todo lo que Sasuke pensaba acerca de su padre y su hermana menor, por eso Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba nervioso pero ansioso a la vez, y eso no había pasado desde hace muchos años.

Sarada se acercó con una bandeja en las manos la cual depositó en el centro de la mesa, le lanzo una tímida mirada a su padre y volvió rápidamente a la cocina para seguir ayudando a su hermano mayor.

—Me desaparezco por un minuto y tú ya estás… —Itachi se masajeaba el puente de la nariz como si con eso su paciencia aumentara. — y yo que pensé que solo eran rumores…

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que sus labios. Sasuke yacía sentado en el piso de la cocina, sus labios adornados con borbotones de sangre que brotaban y se deslizaban por su barbilla de niño bonito, de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, su vecina, la hermana mayor de Hanabi, observaba a Sasuke con claro odio. La niña tuvo ganas de reír, se llevó ambas manos a la boca para contener la carcajada que amenazaba por abandonar su garganta. Itachi alguna vez, cuando le hablaba del hermano que vivía en la capital, le contó sobre todas las chicas que llegaban a la puerta de la casa de su madre reclamando y exigiéndole explicaciones a Sasuke, el chico siempre le aseguró a su hermano mayor que lo de playboy era solo rumores que armaban las chicas, pero al parecer su hermanito no podía evitar coquetearle a las chicas lindas.

Lástima que era la chica linda prohibida para todos en Konoha.

—Sarada-chan —Itachi le habló con calma —ve por el botiquín por favor, y dile a padre que la cena se retrasará un poco.

Sarada salió de la cocina como un relámpago, hubo risa en su voz cuando le informó a su padre sobre la cena.

—¿No me digas que este es tu hermano? —Hinata miraba a Itachi y Sasuke como si se trataran de seres tan diferentes como lo son un pato y una ballena.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a Sasuke y le tendió una mano la cual su hermano manoteó con desdén para luego incorporarse por si mismo.

—¿Nadie le ha enseñado a respetar el espacio personal de los demás?

—Luego hablaremos de eso —Itachi hizo una pausa y la observó con atención —¿Pretendes irte de fiesta sin el permiso de Hyuga-san de nuevo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. —¿Podrías distraerlo mientras yo escapo?

Itachi estaba apunto de negarse cuando la voz de su padre se escuchó desde la puerta principal.

—¡Itachi! Hibiki pregunta si su nieta está en casa —de inmediato el par de ojos Uchiha se posaron sobre la susodicha. Hinata le lanzó una mirada suplicante al mayor de los hermanos.

Suspiró. —Sasuke, haz que salga por la ventana de tu habitación, yo distraeré a Hyuga-san.

.

.

.

—Dejaré esto por aquí —Sarada depositó el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el piso bajo el umbral de la habitación de Sasuke.

Ambos jóvenes dentro de la habitación la ignoraron.

—¿No prefieres que te ayude? —sugirió Sasuke con su ridículo tono persuasivo.

—Si me vuelves a tocar despídete de toda tu descendencia.

—Vale, vale.

Hinata tragó saliva antes de lanzarse a la gran rama de castaño que alcanzaba la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke. Agradeció a su agilidad cuando logró aferrarse a ésta y comenzar a avanzar por ella alcanzar el grueso tronco del árbol.

Sasuke la miró moverse con agilidad sobre el árbol, miró lo bien que se veían sus torneadas piernas bajo esos ajustadísimos blue jeans y esbozó una media sonrisa. Un dolor lacerante el pinchó en la comisura del labio.

No había conocido a alguna chica que lo hubiese rechazado de esa manera antes, excepto por Sakura Haruno, pero con ella se había dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo, las palizas habían ayudado. Pero observando como aquella huraña belleza bajaba por el árbol de su jardín con tal agilidad y gracia, supo que no podía rendirse con aquella chica, no en vano sabía tantas buenas artimañas que derretían a las chicas.

¿Cómo es que ella se llamaba? Su mente no emitió respuesta. —Nos veremos Koneko-chan —murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

*estrofa de una canción de Francisca Valenzuela.

_N/A:_ Uff, mucho tiempo sin actualizar y recién es el primer capitulo. Como dije, quería emplear harto drama en este fic, supongo que por eso pongo tantos líos familiares, a mi en lo personal me gustan mas que los enredos romanticos, me gusta mas el romance paralelo al infierno personal de los prota, en todo caso no podía dejar de lado el lado mas comico y poco serio (si, Hinata y su abuelo practican artes marciales y van por la vida golpeandose como Guy sensei a Lee).

Otra cosa, sé que algunos no le gustan los personajes de la nueva generación, pero la hermana menor era parte de la trama desde el principio, es solo que no quería meter un oc, no sé pero no me agradan, a mi los origenes de Sarada no me agradan mucho pero el personaje en sí me gusta bastante. Pero bueno esa es otra historia, no entraré en territorio minado xD

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el primer encuentro, esto recien comienza, y prometo actualizar mas seguido. Con mínimo 5 comentarios que sé que me hayan leído yo sería feliz 3.**

**Os amo os adoro lectores, nos leemos. **


End file.
